


in another place, in another time

by nesrin



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Royalty, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, M/M, Michael-centric, i'm bad at writing angst so don't expect much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrin/pseuds/nesrin
Summary: Michael is a royal prince of Antar, and he decides he wants to go to university on Earth. The universe made sure his life would be interesting when his roommate was the son of one of the most dangerous military leaders on the planet.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Don't Make Promises to Me That You're Gonna Break

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Bastille's "Another Place" (I heard it and couldn't get the parallels out of my head).

His Royal Highness Prince Micheal of Antar was confident he could blend in for the next four years. He was surprised the king and queen had agreed, allowing their nephew to spend an extended period on Earth. He supposed that his last incident--it really was a small skirmish--had helped his need for a change in scenery. Let no one say bar fights were useless. 

The Massachusetts Institute of Technology had been pleased to receive his application, only to seem slightly disappointed that they weren't to advertise Antarian royalty would be attending. Michael had argued to get his royal entourage scaled down because of his low profile, and somehow he succeeded to having one guard and one healer. His father, General through and through, stepped up his training the month before he left in an effort to try to force him to accept more help. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Michael was at least as stubborn as his father. His retinue stayed at two. 

The king hosted a small, family gathering as a going away party for Michael. Truly, Isobel, his cousin and Princess Royal, had organized the party. She would never stoop to the pun-filled Earth menu that Max had suggested, but there was a photo booth with “alien” costumes from famous Earth movies. Isobel’s smirk as she jammed the green antenna on his head and kissed his cheek for a picture was definitely something he wouldn’t miss. It meant she had plans for him, and they very rarely ended how Michael would like. Max gifted him classic literature he insisted Michael needed, including  _ The Lord of the Rings _ and  _ Doctor Zhivago _ . At least the cover of the first looked interesting. 

Michael had his new books, a handful of pictures from the photo booth, and some custom made Earth clothing as their ship traveled to the planet. He was enrolled in mechanical engineering, an apparently prestigious degree for this particular university. Naturally, Michael had researched every aspect of his plan, and this was his first choice. He presented his parents and the monarchs with three plans, one vastly superior.  _ Voila _ , he was at the school he wanted. 

* * *

Everything in his room was quintessentially “Earth.” He tacked up a few of the pictures from his party, including the one of him with Max and Isobel. Max had a plastic crown on, Isobel had a feather boa and overly large sunglasses, and Michael had the damn green antenna sticking out of his curls. He was admiring their placement next to his star chart, handed down from his father, when the door opened. 

“Devina, I said -” Michael began, but trailed off when he realized someone who very much was not his guard 

“Sorry, I guess you weren’t expecting me,” the man said. He had a bag on each shoulder and extended his right hand. “I’m Alex Manes. I think we’re roommates.”

“Oh. Oh, yes. Hi,” Michael said, glancing over at the second bed in the room that he hadn’t paid much attention to since he settled his things. Alex was still holding out his hand, and Michael shook it, finally realizing he should add, “I’m Michael.”

“Okay, just Michael,” Alex said with a smirk that shot a bolt of lightning straight to Michael’s heart. “I’m from New Mexico. Where are you from?”

Michael was still stuck in place by his desk, watching Alex turn his back and begin unpacking. His black t-shirt stretched across his shoulders as the light hit his dark hair. Michael had never seen a being more stunning. 

“Oh, I’m an international student,” Michael said, practicing the rehearsed answer. All of the advisors had said Americans would be more self-absorbed and not ask many questions.

“Where from?”

Apparently Michael wasn’t lucky.

"It's a small place. Antar."

It wasn't a total lie. Within their planetary system, Antar was on the smaller side. 

"Wait, Antar? Like the planet?" Alex asked, stepping back. Trust Michael to somehow end up with a roommate who is scared he will probe him in the middle of the night. . 

"I'm not here to hurt you. No take me to your leader business. I'm just here to study engineering," Michael promised. 

"Sure. I, um, have to go. I'll clean up my stuff later," Alex said, dropping the remaining bag onto his bed before quickly leaving. 

"That went well," Michael commented to the empty room. 

  
His roommate didn't show back up until Michael was already in bed. He pretended to be asleep to avoid making the boy more upset than he was. He could feel Alex's stare on his back as he faced the wall, and then heard a muttered,  _ "Why me?"  _

* * *

Alex seemed to be avoiding Michael, who assumed he was uncomfortable with his origins. It was only a matter of time before he filed some request to transfer. Michael hadn't expected to mess things up so quickly, but maybe the press was right. The troubled prince. Or trouble making. 

After weeks of furiously staring at the empty other side of the bed, wondering why his luck was always terrible, and a few snappy conversations with his guard Devina, Michael was tired of the silence. Whatever Alex had to say about his species couldn’t be worse than knowing he waited until he thought Michael was asleep to come back or leaving before the sun rose to avoid him. Instead of pretending to be asleep to make the xenophobe more comfortable, Michael decided to wait up. He may have also gotten his hands on some human alcohol, which didn’t have much effect. Well, not at first. When he began spiking the drinks with acetone, the taste and effect improved. 

Needless to say, Michael was three sheets to the wind by the time Alex quietly came in the room, only to stop when he saw the light on. Michael was glad he left the light on, because it meant he got to see his roommate in all his glory. He was sweaty, and his dark hair was pushed back out of his eyes. He had a t-shirt with some logo that looked vaguely familiar, but Michael couldn’t focus on identifying that when he could see the tight leg muscles under his shorts. The hint of abs when Alex reached across to close the door was enough to send Michael’s head spinning. That or the alcohol. 

“Sorry. I didn’t keep you up, did I?” Alex asked, looking oddly timid. Maybe Michael’s admiration was reflecting as something else on his face.

“It seems like I’m keeping you up, though if I knew I’d get this view, I would have stopped pretending to sleep weeks ago.”

“What-you were pretending?” Alex said, ignoring the compliment. 

“I can tell you don’t want to be around me. I knew from the minute I told you where I am from. It’s okay. I know things aren’t perfect between our governments. Trust me, I know,” Michael added in a mutter. He’d been through enough briefings and strategy meetings. “We can ask for a transfer. I’m sure they’ll grant it. They can’t make you stay with someone you hate. If we have to, I can pull some strings.”

“Pull strings? Hating you? Where did you get all that?” Alex squinted after using his shirt to wipe sweat off his forehead, revealing the delectable stomach to Michael. Michael hadn't expected to be so distracted during this conversation. “Who are you? Don’t you know who I am?”

“Oh, are you some famous person’s child? Or some chess prodigy? Not royalty, or I would know that,” Michael said, mostly to himself. 

“You really don’t know?” Alex asked, stance finally relaxing. “You are obviously familiar with Earth. You have to have some kind of connections and reason for wanting to study here. Everyone knows your engineering is light years ahead of ours. Literally, I guess. So who are you?”

“Who I am isn’t really important.” Michael wasn’t about to blow his cover as a normal alien yet. “Why should I know who you are? Other than smart and apparently dedicated to fitness.”

“I assumed everyone on Antar knew my father. He’s been vocal enough,” Alex said, with the last part quietly like he was worried about being overheard. At Michael’s continued confusion, Alex explained, “My father is Master Sergeant Jesse Manes. Leader of the eradication forces in the last war.”

Eradication forces. Death squads. Now Michael remembered. It wasn’t like he could forget the man that led the squads that killed nearly a quarter of Antar’s population until King Zan brokered a peace deal. The Earthling spoke vitriol every time he mentioned Antar. All because of a few refugees he saw as invaders. He saw a small group of people asking for help as a threat. That name should have rung a bell the first time Michael heard it, but the striking young man in front of him blocked out the war and all of the bad things of the past years. The logo on his roommate's shirt suddenly made sense. It was the American Air Force logo. It was the last thing too many of his people saw. 

"Jesse Manes is really your dad? I'm surprised he hasn't marched in here and killed me in my bed yet," Michael said, making Alex wince. 

"He doesn't exactly know who my roommate is. And I'm happy to keep it that way." 

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" 

Alex looked frustrated at Michael's clear misunderstanding. Or maybe with Michael's drunken state. Whatever it was, Alex was annoyed, and for some reason it was hot as hell. How did every emotion the man had look attractive?

"I assumed you wouldn't want Jesse Fucking Manes's son around. He is disgusting and dangerous. He peddles hate every time he gives a speech," Alex explained. 

"Why would I blame you for what your father does?" Michael asked, finally realizing Alex's assumptions. 

"Most people assume I'm like him. That I agree." 

"Do you?" 

"No, of course not. I came here to get away from him."

"Then we don't have a problem," Michael said smoothly. "As long as this isn't some long game to smother me in my sleep."

"I would never…you're joking, aren't you?" Alex asked with a glare. Michael laughed while nodding. Alex leaned back against his desk. "I'm sorry for making things awkward. Can we start over?" 

"No problem. Hi, my name is Michael. I'm from Antar, and I'm here to study engineering," Michael said, standing up and extending a hand. Alex took it, and Michael smiled as the man's brown eyes crinkled with his own smile. 

"Hi, Michael. I'm Alex. I'm here from New Mexico to study computer science. Cyber security, specifically," Alex said, shaking Michael's hand. 

"So we can team up and build a robot?" Michael joked. 

"Eventually," Alex promised. 


	2. In Another Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's still more revelations to be had as Michael is still hiding his heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reception to the first chapter! I decided to get this one out since I had it ready.

Things were normal, or as close as they could get, since the revelation that Alex was Jesse Manes’s son. Michael tried, perhaps too hard, to make Alex feel comfortable again. They were in different sections of one of the same freshman classes, and Michael enthusiastically declared them study pals. Alex had raised an eyebrow and held in a sarcastic comment.

They planned to do their work together on Thursday nights, finishing what they could before the weekend. Alex talked about his brothers with admiration and a twinge of frustration, while Michael explained that he lived with his cousins, who were practically his siblings. He had nothing but fond memories to tell Alex of Isobel and Max, wishing they could actually meet. Michael was sure that Isobel would love Alex’s sarcasm, and Max could surely find some noble thing to bond over. 

Alex loved to watch Michael talk about his cousins, seeing his love, admiration, and protectiveness shine through. His slight disdain at his uncle for pushing Max too hard hit Alex right in the heart, but he wasn’t going to tell his roommate his whole sad lifestory. Michael didn’t need that burden.

* * *

"Why are you always up so early?" Michael asked one day, when he was barely awake while Alex had already run and showered. It happened every day, and he was still sleepy enough to let the question out.

"ROTC. I have to stay in shape," Alex explained in a way that said nothing. 

"What is that?" Michael asked, wondering about this gap in his research. Was there something he should be doing? No one said anything. 

"I'm enrolled in this program. It trains you to be an officer in the military. I'm in the Air Force, kind of."

"So you can be like your dad?" 

The words stung both of them as Michael said them. He wanted to take it back, but it was out already. There was no stepping back now. 

"No!" Alex said vehemently before quietly adding, "it was the only compromise he would make that let me go to college. He wants all of us in the military. And he has ways to make it happen. This way, I at least get to go to college, too."

Michael wasn't sure how to respond to the depressing news. He sat up and blinked his eyes until he was more awake. Alex looked...ashamed? Angry? Sad? 

"Can I hug you?" Michael asked. 

He'd seen enough Earth movies to know about the form of comfort, and he wanted to comfort Alex right now. Alex gave a shaky nod, not used to physical intimacy but also desperately wanting it. When Michael wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, rubbing his hands up and down the other's back, Alex suppressed a groan. Apparently his roommate had never been taught the difference between a friendly hug and one that lined their bodies up perfectly. 

"Thanks, Michael," Alex said, trying to slip away before the other man noticed the tightness in his pants. He clapped Michael on the shoulder to show his appreciation in a way that didn’t show exactly how much Alex needed it. The last time he was hugged, damn. He couldn’t even remember. Maybe Maria at graduation?

"I'm not from here, and I don't want to overstep, but if you ever need to get away from your father, Antar is safe,” Michael promised.

"Very funny. I'm sure the King would welcome one of his biggest enemy's sons," Alex said with a chuckle. 

Michael flushed, almost ready to point out that if he was with Michael, it wouldn't matter. He didn't want Alex to know and look at him differently. But Alex had shared a big part of himself already. Michael wasn’t used to hiding who he was, and he had enjoyed the anonymity so far. Alex deserved the truth, though.

"About that, Alex. There may be something I haven't told you," Michael said, biting his lip. "I might know the King. I mean, I do. He is my uncle."

"Very funny. And I know the Queen of England." Alex laughed until he realized Michael was serious.

"She is quite a nice lady." Michael sheepishly responded, letting his curls fall in front of his eyes. He was hiding both the smirk that would inevitably show in them.

"You are not telling me I have been sharing a room with royalty. Antaran royalty."

"Is that so bad?" Michael asked.

Michael was calm, and despite the awkward hug, Alex had been, too. Now he was clearly nervous. He paced across the room, running his hands through his hair. 

"My father is Jesse Manes!" Alex almost screamed, barely remembering it was early morning.

"We've been through that already. He's a dick. What's the problem?" Michael casually shrugged, which infuriated Alex. 

"He would kill you if he finds out. You have to move!" Alex said, getting increasingly serious and nervous. "We just talked about how he is controlling me from a distance. He will find you. We have to-" 

"Alex, calm down. I'm protected. I'll be fine," Michael said. 

"How protected can you be if we ended up in a room together?" Alex argued, still seeing his own existence as a threat. 

"Devina?" Michael called, saying it out loud as well as telepathically. He didn't want Alex too startled when his guard burst into the room. "Alex, this is Devina. She is my guard."

"If you have a guard, why are you around me? Surely she knows who I am."

"Yes, Cadet Manes, I know who you are. Do you intend to hurt His Royal Highness?" she asked calmly. 

"No!" Alex exclaimed. 

"That is what I surmised. You are not a danger to Prince Michael."

"How do you know that, though? I could be lying."

"Alex, we're Antarans. Devina would know if you are lying. She can…see things. Or hear them. I'm not the best at explaining powers," Michael said with a hand wave. 

"I'm telepathic," Devina explained. "I can see and hear threats before they happen. I will keep Prince Michael protected.”

The edge to her last comment made Michael roll his eyes. Alex was still shaking his head, not trusting Antaran powers. Michael was ready to just leave with the standoff. 

“Devina, Alex is not questioning your devotion or abilities. Alex, Devina has the highest honors on Antar. Now can we call a truce?” Michael asked, sitting back against the wall on his bed. Alex gave a quick nod, which Devina returned.

“So you are a prince of Antar?” Alex asked, sinking onto his own bed. Michael nodded, and Devina rolled her eyes before taking a seat at Michael’s desk. Boys and their stubbornness. 

"Yeah, but I'm the nephew. Not the heir to the throne," Michael said. Devina seemed to clear her throat, and Alex wondered if that was her proof of her powers as Michael blushed. "Max is the heir. I'm just…behind him. Anyway, I'm surprised you don't learn about us to train to kill us." 

"My father was focused on other things when I was growing up. At least around me," Alex explained. Michael had the question on the tip of his tongue, but he could see Alex shutting down. Alex changed the subject with, "Anyway, what is your power, Michael?" 

Michael didn't answer, just began floating the guitar into Alex's hand. Alex's jaw was almost on the floor as he cradled his instrument. 

"That is so cool!" Alex exclaimed, letting Michael sigh in relief. He tried to be gentle, but still worried he would scare his roommate away with his powers. "Can you move anything?" 

"With enough focus," Devina commented, casting a lazy look over at them. “Something that has been sorely lacking lately.”

Michael glared at her, telepathically dismissing her. He watched her shoulders shake with laughter as she left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done yet...


	3. I'm Lost But Found with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's family day at MIT, and there are plenty of surprises for Michael and Alex.

Alex was doing surprisingly well with the revelation that his roommate was Antaran royalty. He was curious, and Michael was more than willing to answer his questions. He briefly wondered if he should be so open when Alex’s father had killed so many, but something in him said he could trust Alex with anything. 

They were both sitting on the floor against their beds for their weekly study session, which was honestly more about hanging out at this point. Neither of them had much trouble with their courses, so their work was discarded to the side while they talked.

“You and Isobel really convinced him to wear that in front of the President?” Alex asked, sprawled back against his bed. Michael nodded with a smirk, still proud of how they had tricked Max. The pictures never got out, so it wasn’t a major embarrassment. Isobel had a copy, though. 

“When the queen saw him, I thought she would kill us right there,” Michael explained.

“It sounds like you three have a lot of fun," Alex responded with a soft smile. “Why did you decide to go to school so far away?”

Michael took a few minutes, moving onto his stomach and staring wistfully at the wall. Alex could see how much he loved his family from the pictures and stories. They didn’t tell the whole story, though. 

“It’s...I’m not a good prince. I like working on the ships, but I don’t want to lead the military like my father. I don’t care about all the decorum or any of that stuff. I love my family, but I know I’m not good. Plenty of people will tell you,” Michael explained, a faraway look in his eyes. Alex hated how upset he looked and would do nearly anything to change it.

“Decorum is bullshit anyway,” Alex insisted, moving over to grab his guitar. “Do you play any instruments?”

“Everything is so different back home...no, I never played anything,” Michael said. Alex nodded to the space next to him, closing his books and pushing them away.

“Let’s see how good you are at this,” Alex said, internally smiling as Michael moved to sit next to him.

It turned out that Michael was a natural musician. He picked up the basics of guitar quickly, impressing Alex with his attention to detail. Michael even seemed to lean in, intent on hearing every instruction that Alex had for him. Just as Alex suspected, the music seemed to take Michael’s mind off of their previous discussion. He completely focused on Alex and what he was teaching. It seemed like all the self-doubt went quiet in him, and they spent the rest of the night sharing the guitar between them. 

* * *

Neither Alex nor Michael were particularly excited about the upcoming family day. They had no reason to be, other than that it was a day off class. Campus was going to be bustling with parents and siblings, so they had decided it would be a day to get out and see the city around the campus.

“How much have you actually seen on Earth?” Alex asked as they sat on the lawn, making their plan for the next day. Michael was relaxing against a tree, curls blowing lightly in the breeze. Alex was propped up on his backpack, staring across as Michael plucked at the strings of a guitar.

“Before I came here, I’d been at least five times since the war, mostly with my dad. When he would come to do joint military missions every other year with different countries. Then we had equal visits to Antar. I only did the whole diplomacy thing maybe once or twice,” Michael explained. “Like I told you, I’m not the first or third choice for that stuff.”

“It is dumb anyway. You need to see more of where you are spending the next few years. Why don’t we go out on Saturday? See the city?”

* * *

Michael had his outfit picked out, hopefully making Iz proud, and was waiting for Alex to get back from his run when there was a knock on his door. Alex would just come in, and he’d hardly been socializing with anyone else. Michael saw a flash of blonde before he found himself with arms full of Isobel. 

“Michael! It’s been so boring without you!” she exclaimed.

“Thanks, Iz,” Max grumbled from the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked, still shocked by the physical presence of his cousins. 

“We found out it’s family day, and you need to have family visit you!” she said. “You look great!”

“I still can't believe you are here,” Michael said, ushering them in to see a smiling Devina standing next to the door. She surely had something to do with this surprise. 

“It’s too quiet around the palace without you,” Max admitted, taking the desk chair while Isobel looked around the room.

“Wait, you share your room? This little room?” she asked, realizing there were two of everything. Michael nodded. “Is it horrible? You can come home, you know.”

“It’s hardly smaller than rooms on the ships, which is where I would be anyway.”

“You know we could figure something out, if you want to,” Max said quietly. They had the discussion before he left. Max promised he would keep Michael away from the military if that was his desire. They didn’t have to become their parents, which Max was constantly reminding him with examples from some long book. Before Michael could answer, Alex came in the door.

“Oh, I didn’t realize anyone would be here,” Alex said, awkwardly standing with the door open.

“Hey, ‘lex,” Michael said, smiling at the other man. “My cousins decided to surprise me. This is -”

“Isobel and Max, I remember,” Alex said, politely smiling back and holding out his hand to shake theirs. “Sorry, I wasn’t planning on meeting royalty when I got back. I could have cleaned up.”

“You know?” Isobel asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Michael. "I thought you weren't going to tell anyone."

"Plans change," Michael said, shrugging. Isobel gave him a long look before smiling at Alex. 

"Well, I can't wait to see how you clean up," Isobel said, smirking in a way that made Michael wonder why he had missed her. 

"Alex, I'll go show them around the dorm so you can change. I know we planned-" 

"Don't worry about it. I can find something-" 

"I was thinking you could come with us," Michael said, finishing his statement despite the interruption. 

"Oh," Alex said quietly. "That would be nice."

"Meet us in the lobby," Michael said, giving his roommate a soft smile and ignoring the blush. Michael led his cousins out to show them all the places in the building. 

"How long has that been going on?" Isobel asked, confusing Michael. 

"Practically since they moved in. It was a little rocky at first, but then they figured it out," Devina piped up beside them. She would clearly be accompanying them as their bodyguard since all three heirs were out together, and the other guards that inevitably came would blend in around them. 

"What are you both talking about?" Michael asked, distracted from the tour. 

"Michael, you can't seriously think we wouldn't notice. Calling him 'lex' and making moon eyes at him. It's obvious!" Isobel argued. 

"What is so damn obvious?" Michael asked in frustration. 

"You and Alex are more than just friends," Max said before adding, "or you want to be."

"Even oblivious Max noticed!" Iz teased. 

"We aren't. We don't. I don't know what you are talking about, but please stop before my ROOMMATE comes out and I have to explain," Michael said, stalking off toward the lobby. The tour was abruptly over, and Isobel shared a few thoughts with Devina. Devina sent back memories of their 'study sessions' devolving into music lessons. Isobel was intrigued and promised to find out more before they left. 

"Michael, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to embarrass you," Isobel said, because if she learned anything from her mother it was to quickly draw them back in before going for more information. 

"We don't know as much about Earth as you. We obviously misread the situation based on our norms," Max added. 

"Whatever. Just chill. Alex knows who we are, and a bit about us. If you have any questions, you can always ask me. Telepathically, so we don't blow any more of my cover."

Alex arrived in the lobby a minute later, freshly showered and dressed nicely in a green polo and slacks. The green shirt helped his brown eyes pop, and Isobel could hardly have picked something better herself. At least Michael's future beau would be easy to work with. 

"Hello, Alex. Sorry for the pitiful introductions we had upstairs. I'm Isobel," she said, moving to shake his hand. 

"I'm Max," said the crown prince, shaking his hand as well. He respected the firm grip of the young man. 

"I've heard a lot about you," Alex said, turning on the charm. They agreed to browse through the family day outdoor events before going to the city as planned. 

They were all chatting, Isobel getting along fantastically with Alex, and enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Alex stopped, and his eyes widened. 

"We have to go. Now," he said. Michael tried to ask why, but Alex was rushing them into the nearest building. He found an empty classroom and closed the door. 

"Alex, what is it?" Michael asked. 

"My dad. He's here," Alex said, peering out the window to see if he could still see the Master Sargent. 

"What? I thought you said he would never come," Michael said. Isobel and Max looked confused. Devina posted herself by the door and closed her eyes, using her powers to analyze the risks. 

"I didn't think he would. He never asked. Probably just checking that I'm 'representing the family' the right way," Alex explained. "But he can't find out about you all being here."

"Why is it so important?" Max asked. "Who is your father?" 

"Master Sergeant Jesse Manes is my father," Alex said quietly. The shock hit the royals visibly. They knew that name. Of course they did. 

"Your roommate is that butcher's son?" Isobel asked, voice going higher. She turned on Devina, "How did you allow this?" 

Isobel looked every bit the righteous royal she was, but they didn't have time for it right now. Alex was right. They needed to get out and away from him, or it could potentially be catastrophic. 

"Iz, Alex is trying to help us," Michael explained. "Alex, where should we go?" 

"I can go distract him while you slip off campus. Go do the stuff we planned."

"No, we were supposed to go together," Michael argued. 

"We can go another time. You all need to be safe. Give me five minutes to make sure he is not looking, and then go," Alex said. 

"That seems safest," Devina confirmed. 

The Antarans waited, Michael furiously staring out the window to keep an eye on his roommate. Devina indicated to them when it was time, and they slipped out and to the edge of campus quickly. 

"Michael, you should come home. It isn't safe here," Max said, channeling all the authority he had. 

"Alex isn't dangerous!" 

"Like father, like son. Haven't all of Masacre Manes’ sons gone into the military? Why is Alex special?" 

"He just is!" Michael shouted, tired of the idiotic argument. He turned to stalk away when Devina grabbed him by the arm to keep them together. "And you! You know Alex isn't a threat, but you won't stand up for him?" 

"I agree, sire. Alex is not his father, and he is not only safe but wants to protect you," she said. 

"Then why were you silent?"

"You are going to have to get used to answering those questions if you want to continue to be his friend. Especially if you plan on ever bringing him back to Antar," Devina explained. 

"Michael, you can't-" 

"Alex is back there with his horrible father, who is not only terrible to us, so that we could get away safely. He's going to spend the rest of the time with a man that…anyway, he is making a big sacrifice for us. If he ever needs safety, I don't think our parents would encourage turning him away."

"You love him," Isobel said quietly as Michael's thoughts flashed through their guitar lessons and all the times he couldn't take his eyes off of Alex.


	4. The Night Was All You Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Michael grow closer...as friends.

Isobel made Michael promise to stay in contact more often since finding out his roommate was the son of one of their biggest enemies. Well, that and she wanted to continue interrogating him about Alex and what he meant to Michael. He now had a communicator stashed in a box under his bed, and he would check in every morning before class, normally while Alex was out running. It was good that he had time considering Isobel thoroughly enjoyed teasing him now that he had someone he actually cared about. 

"How is Isobel?" Alex asked when he got back, noticing the communicator resting on the bed while Michael put away the book about agricultural engineering that he’d been reading. 

"Annoying, as usual," Michael said, rolling his eyes. "How was your run?" 

"The usual. Did you say your class was cancelled today?" 

"Yes. You don't have one until this afternoon, do you?" 

Michael tried to pretend he didn't have Alex's schedule memorized. Alex nodded, smiling sweetly. 

"Breakfast then guitar?" Michael nodded. 

"Do you ever want to get away?" Michael asked as they sat outside in the crisp fall air. 

"I would ask you that, but your answer seems obvious," Alex stated, strumming the guitar. He thought for a moment before adding, "I want to get away a lot. My dad…he isn't a good person. You know that. But I don't think I could leave my brothers."

“What about your friends from back in New Mexico? Do you miss them, being so far away?” Michael said, realizing Alex rarely talked about himself.

“I was kind of a loner in high school. I only had a few friends. One stayed in Roswell, helping her mom with the family business. Another got the hell out of town for college on a full ride. They are really all I had. I miss them, but being away from...it’s worth it.” Alex admitted. “I’ll get to see them over the summer, probably.”

“Tell me about them,” Michael said, settling in to listen as Alex’s melodic voice described his friends Maria and Liz. Maria was a generous and perceptive spirit who always had a place for Alex when things got too bad at home. Liz was intelligent, a literal genius, and she was top of their class. Alex mused over how Liz and Michael would have battled for the top spot if they went to school together. Before they knew it, lunch had passed and it was time for Alex’s class. Michael took the guitars back to their dorm room while Alex lingered until he barely made it to class on time. Watching Michael leave was bittersweet. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex once again came in from exercising, a sweaty shirt stuck to his chest. Michael had been attempting to finish some physics homework, but he stopped paying much attention the moment Alex opened the door. He was distracting in the best way possible. Michael appreciated the training he went through, even if he resented the connection to the military. 

“Something wrong?” Alex asked, breaking Michael out of his admittedly creepy staring. 

“No, just distracted. How was training?” Michael asked, closing his book and forcing himself to not stare. 

“Okay. Thompson was an asshole again,” Alex said, bending over his dresser and looking for a shirt. Michael wanted to make a comment about it being more of a surprise if Thompson wasn’t an asshole, but his mouth was dry and his brain wasn’t really functioning as Alex grabbed clothes to take a shower. 

“I...um, have to go pick up a book. From the library,” Michael stuttered, quickly getting up and leaving the room without a response. 

* * *

Michael found himself at a club that made Devina groan but nod. She could still protect him, he would be anonymous enough, but it was crowded. She stuck to the perimeter when they went inside, while Michael went straight to the bar for a drink before surveying the dance floor. 

Immediately his eyes found a man, dressed in all black with jeans that looked painted on. His ass was perfect, and his back clearly muscular. He was gyrating to the music, and turned around. Michael almost didn't recognize the face with eyes lined in kohl or what looked like a septum piercing. It was like Alex's goth twin. 

He had to take the chance, so he downed the drink and danced his way through the crowd. It was less dancing and more bobbing his head while focusing on the dark headed goth. The man had turned back, facing the DJ, by the time Michael reached him. Rather than confronting him, Michael decided to do what everyone else seemed to be doing. He started dancing with him. Or more accurately, grinding on him. The strong back muscles rubbed against Michael's chest, reminding him of how much he wanted to run his hands over them every time Alex came in from a workout. 

The man in front of him pushed back, slotting their bodies together like they were made for it. Michael vaguely wondered if they had been. Maybe Antarans were made just for this, because he couldn't imagine a better feeling. Michael bowed his head slightly, resting his forehead on Alex’s shoulder. He still didn’t know if Alex realized it was his roommate, but he seemed happy to continue dancing. 

The song changed to a slower, more sensual song, and Michael decided it was time to take his risk. He put his hands on Alex’s hips, waiting to see the reaction. When the only reaction he got was a head on his shoulder, Michael took to the chance and turned Alex around. He was grinning, but it seemed frozen on his face. 

“Michael?” he said in shock. Michael couldn’t really hear the words, but he could read Alex’s lips. The beautiful, pouty lips that looked so kissable. The eyeliner looked even better when they were face to face.

“Hey, Alex,” Michael said with a cocksure smirk. 

“What are you…” Alex said, clearly unsure which question to ask. What was he doing here? What was he doing with Alex? What was he doing in that cowboy hat?

“Came out to celebrate passing my first major engineering test,” Michael said, leaning in so Alex could hear him. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the view, that put him right next to Alex’s ear, with his breath warming up the already flushed area. Alex couldn’t hold back a shiver. Michael added, “What is your excuse?”

"E…excuse?" Alex said, voice rough. 

"For being here and being so…delectable," Michael said, letting all the charm he had drip into the words. 

"Week off ROTC," Alex said, still dazed. 

"How lucky. That means you don't have to get up early?" 

Alex was barely able to nod from the swirling emotions. Michael put his hands back on Alex's hips and grinned. 


	5. The Walls Kept Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Alex and Michael's friendship comes to a crucial head thanks to Jesse Manes.

Michael was packing to leave when the door burst open, bouncing off the wall. He jumped, turning around to see a sight that stopped him cold. Alex was using the door frame for support, looking ready to collapse. 

"You have to go. He knows," Alex said. 

Michael's blood ran cold as he took in the battered man. 

"Your father did this?" Michael asked, moving to gently help Alex reach his bed. Devina was standing in the doorway, clearly alert. Michael could kill the bastard with his bare hands for doing this to Alex.

"It doesn't matter. Michael, you have to leave. Now."

"I'm not scared of him. He did it, didn't he?" 

"Devina, you have to make him go," Alex said, pushing Michael away as he tried to assess Alex's bruises. 

"Alex. Alex. 'Lex, calm down!" Michael said, seeing the wide eyed terror clearly on his roommate's face. Michael wanted to hug him or wrap him up, but there were too many bruises. 

"Sir, we really should leave," Devina insisted telepathically. 

"Not without Alex!" Michael shouted, breaking the silence in the room. Said man was staring at him in confusion. 

"What won't you do without me?" he asked. 

"Alex, I'm not leaving you here to get hurt even more," Michael said. 

"You have to go! Devina, you know!" Alex said, jumping up and grimacing from the movement. Michael silently argued with Devina for a minute before she gave in. With a nod, she told Michael to be ready in five minutes, then she closed the door. Devina recognized the stubbornness well, directly descended from the same disposition his father had.

"What was that? Michael, you have to go!" 

"I will, if you will." 

"There is nowhere on Earth to hide from him." 

"We aren't going anywhere on Earth," Michael said, using his powers to finish packing his things while grabbing an extra bag and shoving some of Alex's clothes in it. 

"What are you…Michael, slow down. What are you saying?" 

"Come with us. To Antar," Michael explained. "We will protect you."

"I can't just leave! He will go ballistic. But you have to go!" 

"I will. With you on the ship," Michael said. 

"Michael, I-"

"Please."

After a silent minute, Alex shuddered a breath then nodded. He grabbed a few things from his table, shoving them into his bag. Michael carefully took down all the pictures, wanting to protect his family. 

"Isobel is going to be ecstatic when we show up," Michael said with a smile. Alex let out a nervous chuckle, looking up for reassurance. "She loves you. More than she does me, I think." 

Devina was on edge the entire ride to the abandoned area where the ship was. The process had been cleared with the university and city, so it was possible Jesse Manes could know where they were. As they were rushed onto the ship, Michael was torn. He should go to the bridge with the pilot. In fact, it was most likely part of the flight plan. 

The problem was that Michael wanted to follow as Elyse guided Alex toward the med bay. 

Devina took pity on him with a mental  _ go ahead _ as she left for the bridge, giving him permission to continue to hold Alex's hand as he led him. Michael wasn't sure when or how long ago they started holding hands, but he had no intention of letting go. 

Elyse was confused but kept her questions to herself as they found the med bay. She situated Alex on one of the soft examination tables and began professionally assessing him. Alex looked scared, but Michael guessed there were a few reasons for that. 

His major injuries were three broken ribs and a concussion, aside from the bruising. Elyse started to put her hands over his torso when he jerked away. 

"No, it's okay, Alex. She can fix it." Michael realized the situation was probably scary. He’d ripped his friend from his planet, for heaven’s sake.

"You can't fix a broken rib like that. I'll be fine," Alex argued. 

"Actually, Elyse can," Michael said with a smile. "It's the whole reason she is with us. My mother insisted. Our healers have helped humans before." 

Alex still looked nervous, but he silently nodded and braced himself. He expected a wave of pain to follow the glowing hands, but instead he felt a comforting warmth spread through his body. When Elyse took her hands away, Alex realized he could breathe easier. He lifted his shirt, noticing the bruises were gone. 

"I doubt this is what your mother had in mind when she sent a healer with you," Alex commented. 

"If you knew the Duchess Nora, you would know that is not the case," Elyse said with a smile, while Michael bowed his head, trying to hide his own. 

"My mother will love you," Michael added, something that was a throwaway line to him but warmed Alex. "Do you feel better now?" 

"Like it never happened," Alex said in amazement. These Antarans were so different from what his father described. He had suspected they weren’t the evil, vilanous creatures Jesse had insisted, but he never could have imagined that they would go this far to help a human. The son of a war criminal.

"Let's go get settled," Michael said. 

"Sire, do you need a check?" Elyse asked, stopping him. 

"No, Alex saved me," Michael said, beaming at the man in question. 

* * *

"Who is this, Michael?" his mother asked gently, smiling at Alex. Michael was holding his hand, unwilling to let go. She knew who it was, but she was speaking out loud for Alex's benefit. Meanwhile, Rath was screaming telepathically about how stupid Michael could possibly be. Nora tried to be the calming voice needed in the struggle between her husband and son. 

"This is Alex," Michael said, ignoring the continued furious chastising. "He was my roommate at school."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Alex," Nora said in a comforting voice, reaching out and brushing a bit of hair out of Alex's eyes with a maternal smile. "I trust you are feeling well?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Alex said with a stutter. Michael had let her see what had happened, at least part. 

"I'm glad Elyse was there to do her job," Nora said. "Let's get inside." 

"He is not coming inside!" Rath insisted. 

"Then I'm not," Michael said, planting himself in front of Alex. Rath was drawing himself up for a fight when the door slid open to reveal Isobel and Max running to hug Michael. Isobel squealed when she noticed Alex, squeezing him as well. 

"I have so much to show you! Do you want to see pictures of Michael as a kid?" Isobel asked, looping her arm around Alex and Michael, guiding them both inside. Rath was shocked and didn't stop the Princess Royal as she led Michael and Alex inside the palace. 

"Thanks, favorite cousin, I've missed you so much. That is what you should be saying," she teased Michael.

"He's going to try to turn your parents against Alex. I have to go convince-" 

"You need to take a break from butting heads with your father and show your guest around," Max said, patting Michael's shoulder. "It was too quiet around here without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am hoping to contine.


End file.
